bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoko Manamari
| birthday = 12th June | age = 3000+ | gender = Female | height = 160 cm | weight = 48 kg | eyes = Golden | hair = Black | blood type = B+ | unusual features = | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = (Implied) | occupation = Librarian | previous occupation = Terrorist | team = None | previous team = (Implied) | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Widowed | relatives = Several unknown children | education = Autodidact | status = Active | shikai = Dōsoshin | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Tomoko Manamari (知子万余り, Manamari Tomoko) is an ancient female currently residing in as the Librarian (司書, Shisho) of the . She has held this position since the foundation of the , but its and her existence is a well-preserved secret, so much that most of the s of the don't even know about it. Tomoko has been around since the foundation of and the Gotei 13 and was known as a ruthless warrior during these times, though it is unclear whether she was an ally of an enemy of the latter at the time. She also held some sort of connection to during these times and was renown as Ghost Tragedy (霊悲劇, Reiheigeki; Literally "Tragedy of the Spirit") for her cruelty during battle. Ever since taking up her position as librarian, however, Tomoko has abandoned this side of her and now considers herself no longer a warrior. Appearance Personality History Tomoko's origins, as well as her age, are shrouded in mystery. It is known that she is ancient, possibly as old as the late or perhaps even older, though this is mostly speculation. It has also been hinted at that she was formed from the transmigration of the soul of the first woman, though, again, there exists no definite proof for this. What can be said, however, is that she was already quite active even before the formation of the and the . Renown by the title Ghost Tragedy (霊悲劇, Reiheigeki; Literally "Tragedy of the Spirit"), she was often described as a "bloodhound" and a "hardcore terrorist". In the days before Soul Society had any sort of military order, she was regarded as one of its most dangerous and influential figures, so much that entire districts stood empty for hundreds of years after she had made her business there. Around the time the Gotei 13 was founded, she developed a very special relationship with the organisation and in particular. At this time, the Gotei 13 themselves were nothing more than a glorified mob of killers and their sense of justice didn't stretch far enough to actively confront Tomoko on her deeds, but she and Yachiru did eventually cross blades. The two had known each other for quite some years, Yachiru being infamous as well for being the most diabolical criminal Soul Society had ever seen. They had always made it a point to avoid each other, seeing how even though Yachiru considered herself to be superior in skill, Tomoko was known for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives and neither of them had felt the urge to test who would win in a confrontation. To this day, the exact outcome of their battle remains unknown, but given how both of them survived, it is possible that it was a tie. Tomoko and Yachiru seemed to have shared a very strange relationship ever since, but the understanding between Tomoko and Gotei 13 is perhaps even more peculiar, so much that it is difficult to determine whether she was considered an ally or an enemy before the were established. It is known that Tomoko participated in the war against the as part of the Shinigami forces, though it is more likely she was driven by bloodlust rather than serving her species. In some records, Tomoko is explicitly mentioned as one of the reasons the action against the Quincy evolved into a massacre so quickly. However, after these events, the Gotei 13 was reformed into a more stable organization and their position towards Tomoko became less lenient, so much that Yamamato considers the founding of the Daireishokairō the only reason Soul Society was spared from the horrific collateral damage a manhunt on Tomoko would have brought with it. The was established after the end of the Quincy war both as a way to regulate the workings of Soul Society and the Seireitei more efficiently as well as diminish the absolute grip on power the Gotei 13 held. Though the latter was not content with the formation with this organisation at first, a mandate from the to act in his place left them powerless to do anything about it. With them also came the establishment of the ; though there already existed scriptures of Soul Society's history and knowledge, most of it was still captured in oral tradition and none of it was gathered within a coherent whole. One of the first rulings of the Central 46 was that from now on all information would be stored in a heavily-guarded center, only accessible to a few individuals. Of course, there was need for a guardian to ensure secrecy and safety. Out of the blue, Tomoko applied for this position. Though one could imagine none of the wise men or judges were eager to grant such a nefarious person this position, per recommendation of Yamamato she obtained it anyway. It is likely that Yamamato acted this way both in order to prevent the aforementioned manhunt, but also to protect the lives of the fresh Central 46, given the fate of everyone who had denied Tomoko anything in the past. As such, Tomoko abandoned her former lifestyle and became the first Librarian (司書, Shisho) of Daireishokairō, a position she still holds today. It was later revealed that the reason for Tomoko's sudden change of character lied in her finally with her . Though she had always considered it a useless tool, an encounter during the Quincy war moved her to reach out to this part of her soul. She learned her zanpakutō's name and achieved Shikai, but when she wanted to test her new-found power, she was not yet aware of its true nature or the consequences it would hold. Unintentionally applied a new phase to the world, altering the original positions and mindset of all sentient beings. It was in this phase the Gotei 13 stabilized and the Central 46 was formed. Tomoko viewed it as her duty to commit to this phase she had created and applied for the position as Librarian not only to help stabilize it, but also in the hope that residing in the center of all the information Soul Society could hold would help her get more clarity about her zanpakutō's abilities. In fear of ever altering reality again, she has locked away her zanpakutō ever since and has remained passive towards all major happenings in and out of Soul Society, so she wouldn't even meddle with the natural formation of phases. Equipment Powers & Abilities Tomoko currently considers herself "not a fighter, but a reader" and hasn't engaged in active battle for many years. Even during conflicts that threatened the destruction of Soul Society or the Seireitei, as was the case with the rise of and , she knowingly chose to remain inactive. Even so, it has been stated multiple times she was a dreadfully powerfully figure in the past, even by persons of great power themselves such as . : Diabolical Strength: Immense Endurance: Intelligence Kidō Master Illusion Visionary Zanpakutō Dōsoshin (道祖神, guardian of travellers) is the name of Tomoko's zanpakutō. Its appearance is that of a katana with a brown grip and green tassel. The blade of the zanpakutō is extraordinarily thin, not much more than the width of a sheet of paper and it is as frail as one would expect from this kind of structure. In fact, Tomoko has stated that any degree of resistance immediately causes the blade to shatter, making it highly unsuitable for combat purposes. Tomoko is rarely seen with the blade, seeing as before achieving her Shikai, she did not care for it and ever since she has, she has been storing it somewhere hidden, claiming its abilities are both "impractical" and "unpleasant". *' :' The release command of Dōsoshin is "Redeem from Sin" (度する,dosoru). During its Shikai, it undergoes a drastic change in appearance. The blade transforms into a golden spear with a ribbon-like design intertwining with each other at the end of the handle and below the blade. The tip of the lance is a wide blade, resembling that of a double-edged sword, decorated with an intricate leaf-like pattern. Curiously, despite its more battle-ready appearance, Dōsoshin is still unable to be employed as a weapon in combat during its Shikai. The spirit herself states that if Tomoko were to use the spear in any way during a fight, she will automatically lose that fight. It does not matter who she is fighting, even if the opponent doesn't possess a shred of combat ability, the rules of Dōsoshin's Shikai render him unbeatable to Tomoko, even if it the fight might last a thousand years. Dōsoshin's spirit takes the form of a young girl with long, wavy blond hair and a revealing, witch-like outfit in the form of a cape and a wide brimmed hat with a pointed tip. She wears an eye-patch over her right eye for unknown reasons, and her remaining eye is glittery green with a slit, cat-like iris. To release her Shikai, Tomoko slashes it in an upward fashion, creating a ripple-like distortion in its surroundings that implodes to shatter the original blade and reveal its new form. :Shikai Special Ability: To date, Tomoko has released and utilized the abilities of her Shikai only once, making her usage at that time and the conversation with Dōsoshin's spirit the only information about its nature available. Dōsoshin has the ability to alter and apply Phases (位相, Isō) to the world. A phase is a state of the world, which in this context refers to the collection of all as well as the , in which a layer is applied over the world, acting like a veil or filter, and changing how the world appears to be. Normally these phases are applied through enormously influential events and persons, e.g. the defeat of by or the actions of . When the world enters a new phase, its inhabitants nor the people that caused it have any idea that the world has been changed, truly believing that the world is the same as always. Dōsoshin, however, has the ability to artificially apply new phases to the world without the precedent of this enormous importance. This is an incredibly potent ability, seeing how only the wielder of Dōsoshin will know that the world has changed, while everyone else would simply adapt to the new situation without any suspicion. Once mastered, it is the wielder that decides on the nature of the phase, so much that Dōsoshin could even create a phase where a certain person is revered as a god, or make it so committing genocide is perfect but healing someone in need would cause anger and hate. The one time Tomoko utilized Dōsoshin, it was capable of transforming the Gotei 13 from a rowdy mob of killers into a group wanting to defend and protect Soul Society at all costs, causing the organization as it is known today to form. Though this phase could morally be considered positive, it wasn't Tomoko's intention at all to alter reality this way and it made her fear her zanpakutō for its potential. Its spirit, however, explained afterwards that this kind of power was granted to the person with the responsibility of looking out for the world and layering a new phase on it when that would be necessary, but Tomoko rejected this and broke all contact with her zanpakutō once again. Ever since she has been scared to participate in any kind of conflict out of fear she would accidentally spawn a new phase. *' :' Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Her appearance is based off Kuromitsu from the Kurozuka series. She is also slightly inspired by Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros from the Black Lagoon series. *The concept of 'Phases' was inspired by To Aru Majutsu no Index *Tomoko Manamari (知子万余り), when translated, means "child knowing more than ten thousand things". This is a reference to the Mandarin Chinese phrase "Wan Shi Tong" (萬事通) that means "He who knows ten thousand things," "Ten thousand things" is a Taoistic expression for all of creation.